Talk:Chapter 55
mark for delete This page should probably be deleted and I think thats how you mark for deletion... (BeeboiXD (talk) 02:36, November 10, 2012 (UTC) :Just wondering, why delete it? I fixed the double redirect, but these redirects simplify things immensely, as personally I can't be bothered to go to the List of Volumes page to search up Chapter 55's name; I just type in Chapter 55 into my address bar, and then voila, I'm there. [[User talk:ChaosVoid|'chaosvoid']] 02:41, November 10, 2012 (UTC) :I only marked it, because as it stands right now, its a sore thumb, ie none of the other chapter have this and if you type say chapter 66 in the search bar it should send you to the relevant chapter (tried this a sec ago) {BeeboiXD (talk) 02:54, November 10, 2012 (UTC) :Edit: Ok it seems random, quite a few chapters have them, eg 1-10 and so on but most don't...what to do, what to do...BeeboiXD (talk) 03:03, November 10, 2012 (UTC) ::I made the redirects, all chapters have it. And I fixed this page's redirect, so you should try it now to see if it works. Worked for me. [[User talk:ChaosVoid|'chaosvoid']] 03:04, November 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Chaos, sry for the rather slow reply (stupid tests...), I don't know whether its just me but when I type chapter 55, I don't see the redirect at all. I do however see the actual chapter page due to the "chapter 55" keyword. Tested this with the other chapters and the result is : the redirects do generally exist from chapter 1-15 with a few outliers. Point is they are basically redundant due to the aforementioned keywords. If this makes sense, what do you make of it? BeeboiXD (talk) 07:43, November 10, 2012 (UTC) :::You may be typing it in wrong; I've tried every single redirect, and they all work. In your browser's address bar, try typing http://pandorahearts.wikia.com/wiki/Chapter_1 and then replace the 1 with 2, and then 2 with 3, and so on, to check every redirect. [[User talk:ChaosVoid|'chaosvoid']] 07:46, November 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Yup still the same, *my previous statement refers to when I type on the wiki's search bar (generally how I perceive most people get around the site)* its also not appearing on Google, only the list of volumes and the actual wiki site, no matter what I type. Can easily find them if I type manually on browser search bar of coarse and it's quite a minute issue but as it stands its harder for the average joe to look for the redirects than the actual pages. BeeboiXD (talk) 08:09, November 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::It's quite odd, because it works for me both in the address bar and the search bar. When I type in, say, "Chapter 23" into the search bar, the result "Conflict", the name of chapter 23, pops up. We should get one of the admins to try it themselves and see if it works. In any case, there obviously will be people that see the redirects, and so deleting them all would be a bad idea, IMO. [[User talk:ChaosVoid|'chaosvoid']] 08:13, November 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::For the search bar are you sure its not the keyword instead of a redirect thats doing it. When I type chapter 23, it come with the actual page instead of the redirect funnily enough. BeeboiXD (talk) 08:20, November 10, 2012 (UTC) (Reset indent) Yes! Finally something that our computers have in common! I get that result too, so that's an unusual benefit of a redirect that I've never heard of. So you see, the redirects can benefit you too :D [[User talk:ChaosVoid|'chaosvoid']] 08:38, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Was wondering how deep that indent was going to go XDD. I have a nagging feeling it was always like that but like what I say to all nagging feelings that come back back to bite ~~Mkaaaaaaay~~ (BeeboiXD (talk) 09:04, November 10, 2012 (UTC)